Checkmate
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: The war is a game of chess. Literally. The Order in proud white, and the Death Eater's in nighttime black, the war's scales is tipping up and down. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!


**Checkmate**

**The war in chess terms, I don't own.**

The Order was white. The Death Eaters were black.

Harry and Voldemort were kings.

Hermione and Bellatrix were queens.

Ron and Draco were bishops.

Arthur and Lucius were the other bishops.

Lupin and Fenrir were knights.

Aberforth and Scabior were the other knights.

Ginny and Narcissa were rooks.

Molly and Goyle were the other rooks.

Crabbe, Amycus, Alecto, Yaxley, Thickanees, Umbridge, And two ministry officials were the black pawns.

Tonks, Kingsley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Neville were the white pawns.

Harry looked out upon the group, seeing how perfect they had all made it into a game.

McGonagall conjured a checkerboard beneath them and yelled out,"Game of Chess anyone?"

The people on the side cheered. They all sat or stood on the barracks lining the courtyard, cheering. Harry switched his team's clothes to white, and said, "So I go first?"

Ron looked at him with annoyance and said,"Yes!"

Harry looked around,"Erm...Bill, go to e4." Bill walked ahead.

Voldemort contemplated. "Selwyn! H5!"

Harry went again. "Tonks, a4."

"Umbridge, f5!"

All the pawns were in a line. Voldemort's a protective barrier, Harry alternating back and forth.

"White!" McGonagall called.

Harry looked and said, "Lupin...in front of me."

Voldemort smirked and struck. "Yaxley! Take Fred!"

Yaxley did and lifted Fred off the board, tossing him carelessly to the side.

Fred sat on a bench, waiting to be used again.

Harry used the back-up system. "George! Take Yaxley!" George blasted the commanded enemy away.

Voldemort scoffed. "You little imp." And soon all of Harry's pawns had shoved Voldemort's off the board. All but four, leaving a row for people to go through.

"Black!" McGonagall called.

Voldemort looked carefully. "Let's see...I'll have Scabior go infront of Narcissa, to h6."

Scabior moved to the desired position.

Harry needed to make a choice. "Aberforth, in front of Hermione!"

Voldemort looked angrily at Harry. "Protection only gets you so far!"

"Your move!" Draco yelled at Voldemort. "I'd really like this game to be over!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Draco. Then turned back to the main game and said,"Bella, how about you go to b6?" Bellatrix practically skipped to her position, happy to finally get in the action.

Harry saw where Ginny could take Scabior. He commanded, and she, not very carefully, shoved him off the board. Voldemort tapped Lucius from beside him and Lucius blasted Ginny off.

When Ginny was blasted off and the Death Eaters were cheering, Harry made Hermione quickly move to face off Bellatrix.

"Black!" McGonagall called.

"But we just went!" Draco cried.

"I made a move Malfoy!" Harry yelled back.

Draco silenced himself.

The game started to come down to a few pieces on the board. The remaining pawns were off, and Aberforth, Fenrir, and Ron (an unfortunate move) got smacked off the board.

Only Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Arthur, and Molly were left of the white. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Goyle and Narcissa were left of the black. And to announce current positions:

Kings: Harry;f2, Voldemort;e8.

Queens: Hermione;a5, Bellatrix;a3.

Bishops: Lucius;f4, Draco;c8, and Arthur;f3

Knights: Lupin;c3

Rooks: Molly;b2 Narcissa;h8 and Goyle;g4

Lupin moved to block Bellatrix from getting Hermione. Voldemort made a quick move, and then Harry was confused. He noticed that Goyle had retreated, and he could position Arthur for an attack. So he did. Arthur prepared his wand to blast the exceptionally large boy off the board.

But Voldemort called out,"Draco! Protect Goyle!" Draco stumbled in an hurried manner to get to the place he was assigned.

Harry knew Arthur couldn't hold the spell much longer or tone it down and yelled,"Arthur! Take Draco!"

And Arthur blasted the poor Malfoy away.

Draco's eyes were wide in fear, until his back collided with a wall and a loud crack was heard. No one moved, no one made a sound as Draco slumped down, supposedly dead.

Narcissa's pained scream tore through the air. "NO!" She cried. She fell to her knees, only to be levitated back up, and a rook-king switch was made. Voldemort grasped at Narcissa's neck and said,"Move off the board and I'll make sure personally that he's dead!"

Narcissa whimpered, but staying in her spot, tears rushing down her face.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked around, trying to identify who yelled.

"NO ONE TREATS MY FAMILY LIKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Bellatrix screamed. "YOU DARE MAKE ME INSANE, YOU DARE CONTROL ME FOR YEARS? YOU ARE SICK LORD VOLDEMORT, OR SHOULD I SAY STUPID-BITCH-MORT?"

Harry's eyes were wide, staring at the woman. She looked to him and mouthed, "Take me, so I can check Narcissa's child."

Harry looked at the board. No one was currently available to take her, so he said, "Molly, move up one." Molly moved so she was right beside Bellatrix.

"Bella, take the knight!" Voldemort ordered and Bellatrix politely shoved Lupin off the board.

Harry made Hermione take Bellatrix. Hermione slightly pushed Bellatrix to take her spot, and Bellatrix ran off the board and to the unconscious, possibly dead Malfoy heir.

Everyone held their breath as she checked. She looked to them and called out with a smile,"Alive! The Dragon lives!"

Arthur gave a sigh of relief, he was glad he didn't kill his enemy's child. Then he'd be dead.

"After that happy announcement, Black!" McGonagall shouted.

Voldemort forced Narcissa to shove Arthur off.

Harry noticed two things. 1) He could easily take Lucius via Hermione and 2) Hermione could go to the back row and check Voldemort.

Seeing how Voldemort was the better option, he yelled out,"Hermione! A8!"

Voldemort had no choice but to move forward to avoid check. Hermione, without order, moved so she could attack. Voldemort retreated behind Goyle, and Hermione moved to catch up. Goyle moved and blasted Hermione off the board, yelling,"MUDBLOOD BITCH!"

Harry looked to Molly, who said,"Don't worry." And moved to be behind Voldemort. He forced Narcissa to block him, and she mouthed to Harry,"Take me off."

Harry, for the second time that day, granted the wish of a family so they could live. "Molly, take Narcissa."

Molly kindly helped Narcissa off the board, seeing how they were both at the edge of the board.

Voldemort moved away, not noticing he could easily attack Molly.

Molly pursued.

It became a high-speed chase, Lucius being knocked off the board in the process.

At the final stretch, Goyle had been a fork, pinned so Molly couldn't get to him. Voldemort took a tentative step forward, getting closer to the protection of Goyle. Molly took Goyle, blasting him off, and McGonagall called,"WHITE WINS VIA ALL PEICES BUT ONE BEING LEFT!"

Harry received the Gryffindor sword and was about to plunge it in, before a hoarse cough and voice said,"I always told you it would be a checkmate for you, Voldy. Did ya listen, nope." Draco had said and nodded to Harry, who said, plunging in the sword into his enemy's heart,

"Checkmate."

Nineteen years later...

"Hey dad!" an eleven-year old Scorpius Malfoy said, followed by Rose Weasley, Al Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasley. He held up a checkered drawstring bag, with the words inscribed in gold on the side,"This bag contains the remains of a chess game of war, each person ready to battle. And yes, Ron, you still owe me twenty Galleons."

"Yes Scorp?" Draco asked, looking at the bag in his son's hands. The adults all recognized the bag at once, whispering things.

The kids noticed this and tried not to raise eyebrows. "What's in here?" Scorpius said, holding it out to his father.

Draco took it and made them gather around the kitchen table. He opened the bag and got a handful of the people, and brought them out. He cleared the whole bag, and then opened the bag further, spreading it out. It looked like a chess board.

"It's chess!" Rose exclaimed, after Draco had set it up like the war had it, nineteen years ago.

"Not just any chess," Draco said and pulled out Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and himself. "Look familiar?"

The kids all looked at the frozen statues. "Their you guys!" Rose said.

James rolled his eyes,"Stop being Captain Obvious for at least thirty seconds!"

Draco waved his wand over the people, and the war game re-enacted. "This is what it looked like," Scorp said in amazement.

They made several comments during the game. "This would've been a better move...that gotta hurt!...hey, he lost!"

The kids even started playing the game, the Potter kids vs. the Weasley kids and Scorpius.

Harry knew that the game they were playing was much more dangerous than it looked.


End file.
